Robin Sukino The Fighter of worlds - Chapter 1
by Robin-Sukino
Summary: Robin Sukino sacrifices herself every day for the safety of the Worlds and their population. But did someone ever thank her? No! The humans hate her, scorn her and fear her! They banish her as monster they torture her and they even try to kill her. But Robin was trained to never feel pain. To never show emotions. To never die. Then L and Watari show up and try to save her from that
1. Chapter 1 - An interesting first meet

_Robin Sukino The Fighter of Worlds _

_Chapter 1 – An interesting first meet_

- Robin's POV -

_Tired…I'm so tired… I have to find a place where I can sleep a little. A bridge would be enough. In what world am I by the way? I can't remember that I've been ever in this world. Ah well who cares! How long haven't I slept by the way? 3 moths? 4? _

I stop walking and see at the end of the street a little stream and…

_A bridge! Finally sleep! _

I walk on all fours down the street right over to the bridge and notice the strange glances from the humans on me. One of them gets in my way.

_A really ugly exemplar! _

The man is fat, with a black beard and a bald head. He wears a leather trousers and leather west.

_Isn't there missing a shirt? No one wants to see that much from him!_

'' Hey sweetheart what are you doing all alone here? '' The man grins smeary at me.

I stand up at two legs now like every human. I place my right hand on my hip and put my head a little to the side,

'' 1. I'm not your sweetheart and 2. It's none of your business! '' I say dangerous but with a fake smile. The man ignores my sentence completely and goes on:

'' Want an adventure kitty? Someone pretty like you shouldn't be alone to this hour. Want to come with me? I have a really comfortable bed. ''

As he tried to touch me, I narrow my eyes and my tail twitches dangerously…

'' Well are you interested- AHH! Let me go you slut! '' Even before his hand reaches me I grab it and press heard! I hear and feel how his bones are crack! He winches and screams because of the pain!

Many of the humans stop walking and look scared at mea nd the man. I take a step closer to him, still clenching his wrist! My eyes sparkle dangerously!

'' Try ever again to touch me and I swear I break more of your bones! '' with that I let go and go back on all fours. I continue my way over to the bridge while every human flew out of my way.

Only one man seems to observe me all the time…I ignore him and went over to my sleep place for tonight. Under the bridge are a few wooden boards, I take them and make a fire. After 10 minutes I have enough of the guy, who still stares at me out of a corner…

_This guy went on my nerves!_

'' Hey! If you want something from me then come out and tell me instead of staring at me like a stalker! '' I call out loud but keep staring at the fire. I hear footsteps and short after a man stands right next to me. I glance up at him and see that he is already a little old… He has a gray beard and grey hair with a few black wisps. He wears a black suit and black shoes to it.

'' Excuse me I didn't want to disturb you young lady. But I couldn't oversee that you make a big trouble back there with that man. I just think it's not too wise to sleep here at such a dangerous place…'' I watch him a moment and stand then straight up.

'' I don't need false worry. I can watch over myself very well. '' The man smiles a little,

'' Oh I don't doubt that, I could see that very well by that man back there. But allow me to ask: Why are you not at home by your family? Why sleep at such a place? '' He asks curious.

I narrow my eyes a moment but begin then to grin cheeky,

'' I would do that if I had a home. Since it's not the case, I can't go to such a place, clear? ''

The smile disappears out of the man's face and he looks confused at me,

'' But don't you have a family to whom you can go? ''

I look a moment at the floor and then right into the men's eyes,

'' No I don't have a family. They're dead. '' I say clearly and he looks pitying at me…

'' I'm sorry to hear-''

'' Don't give me that shit! I don't need pity! And absolutely not from a human! '' The man nods and behaves quiet.

_Wait a moment…He hasn't say anything about my cat ears or my tail… He doesn't even look at them. Like they're something completely normal…_

I sigh and give him, a little hesitated my hand.

'' My name is Robin, Robin Sukino. Nice to meet ya. '' The man takes my hand and smiles friendly,

'' Nice to meet you too miss Sukino. Please call me Watari. '' I nod and let his hand go.

'' Just Robin. I hate this formal address like hell! '' The man nods again and I yawn a little.

'' Can I invite you to eat something at my place and sleep there? '' He asks kind.

I watch him suspicious but nod then slightly. Watari turns and went on the street.

'' Please follow me. ''

I put out the fire and follow him to a black car that looks like a limousine.

'' You like black could that be? '' I ask grinning.

Watari opens the door for me and I sit down on the back seat. After he closed the door, he takes a seat on the driver seat.

'' Well It's the most inconspicuous color. '' I nod in agreement and begin to stare out of the window.

After maybe 10 minutes we get close to a hotel. Watari drives in the underground car park and both of us get out and I follow him to room 904.

'' Why do you live in a hotel Watari? '' I ask while looking around.

'' This has many reasons but I can't tell you that now. But to something other: Are you hungry? ''

I give him a false smile and nod,

'' Yeah, thank you. Do you have some fruits? ''

'' Yes I Belive I still have some in the kitchen. Follow me. ''

While we go in the kitchen I look around a bit. We cross 4 doors. In one room I feel the presence of one other human besides, I smell a really penetrating scent of sweets coming out of that room. The Hotel room is painted in beige with a little muster on it and the furniture is cream white. The kitchen is white with a black ceramic plate on which many and I mean really many sweet lie…

I can smell that in two other cabinets is nothing but sweets. In a few other cabinets is normal food like meat and noodles.

'' Watari, are all these sweets for you, or for the other human? ''

Watari turns towards me very quickly and looks shocked at me,

'' How do you know that here is another human? ''

'' I can feel his presence. Is that something bad? '' I ask and title my head a little.

Watari looks another moment shocked at me but then he smiles again and shakes his head,

'' No it's nothing bad. I was only a little shocked that you knew that someone else is here. ''

He turns around and went to the fruits.

'' And to your question: No the sweets aren't for me, I eat normal food. Here, take what you want. ''

I take an apple and a peach.

'' Thank you Watari. '' I say and bite in the peach.

'' It's my pleasure Robin…''

'' Le' me show ya a trick! '' I throw the apple in the air and put out my claws. I make a circle around the apple and let my claws then go through it. Watari looks amazed as the apple lands cut in many pieces in my right hand, while the shell falls in one piece in my left hand. He smiles and applause a little.

'' That was really amazing Robin. Where did you learn that? ''

'' Thank you, I taught it myself. It's always a good way to make the little kids eat their apples. '' I say and hold up my thump. I yawn again and stretch myself like a cat. Watari seems amused,

'' Would you like go to bed? ''

'' Yes thank you. '' I follow Watari into a room with a large bed and bid windows. I only see because of the sight how far up we are… I have a wonderful view of whole Tokyo.

'' The sight is really beautiful…'' He stands himself behind me and looks out too. I turn towards him and hug him quick.

'' Thank you Watari, good night, at your friend a good night too. ''

'' I will tell him. Good night Robin. '' He went to the door and right before he closes the door he turns again to me,

'' If you want to take a shower tomorrow, then you can take one. The bathroom is over there, towels are in the little closet. I look a while out of the window, strip to my panties and go to sleep.

- Watari's POV -

_Robin Sukino… I'm almost completely sure that she is it… I hope I'm right with my conjecture._

I sigh and went into the kitchen to get L his sweet. I put them on a tablet and go right to L's room.

_Now I just have to tell him that I bought a 'strange' girl in this place… Maybe I wait until tomorrow when she's awake. She looked really tired… I don't want him to wake her up._

I knock on L's door and go inside. He stands at the window and looks down the street. As I went in, he turns toward me,

'' Watari, a quiet night…'' he says in English.

I nod and switch the empty bottle coffee and the empty plates with new one.

'' How does it go with your case? '' I ask in English too.

'' I'm 99% sure that I'm done until tomorrow morning. I think the coffee and the sweet will be enough until then, thank you Watari rest a little bit. '' I nod, give a light bow and went then in my own room to sleep a little. Tomorrow I will have much to explain…

I wake up because of my alarm on 5:30. After a short shower I went into the kitchen to prepare new coffee, sweets and toast. At 6 o'clock I went after a short knock into L's room.

_Now it's time to tell him about Robin, if he hasn't heard the shower already…_

I think because I heard the shower turn on.

'' L I Belive I have to explain something to you…'' I begin as he looks up and stares at me.

'' And that would be- wait, why is the shower turned on? '' He asks confused.

'' As I was shopping a few things last evening I picked up a girl from the street and bring her here. '' I wait of a answer as I see how his eyes went slowly bigger and as the shower stops he sprung up and runs into the next room. I walk behind him and as I got into the room I see L stare at her, while Robin looks a little confused at me. Again I turn towards L and see his bright red head and… is that nosebleed…? I look again to Robin and notice now why he stares at her like that. She wears a white shirt but no underwear and the shirt got almost invisible because the water…

_L will kill me… well if he can ever move his body again._

- Robin's POV -

I only got out the bathroom as a young, tall men who is obviously only a few years older than me with big, black panda eyes, storms into the room, stand stock still, gets red and becomes nosebleed. Short after Watari joins in looks at the men, then at me again at becomes red too.

_Funny morning so far!_

I went to the wardrobe and take a black, too big shirt and too long trousers out of it. I look questioning to Watari who nods still a little flushed. Without hesitation 'cause of Watari and the Boy I take off my shirt and put the black one on, after that I went in my black/Lila Slip.

'' Can I cut the trousers a little? '' I ask and hold it at my body to show the great difference. Watari nods and I cut it with my claws_ really _short. After I put it on I look quick in the mirror.

As I turn over to both of them, I can see that the younger one is obviously fighting with a heart attack while Watari's face color is almost normal again…

- L's POV -

I'm just done with my work, as Watari comes in and brings me new Coffee and sweets. His voice brings me back to reality,

'' L I Belive I have to explain something to you…''

'' And that would be- wait, why is the shower turned on? '' I ask him a little confused

'' As I was shopping a few things last evening I picked up a girl from the street and bring her here. ''

_Did I hear that right? Watari brought a __**strange**__ girl here? Of all places just here?! Is that a bad joke?!_

My thoughts got cut by the stop of the shower in the next room. Without answering Watari, I spring up and run into the other room. I rip open the door and see a slim girl with long silver hair and the most brilliants eyes I've ever seen… She just went out of the bathroom and looks at me…

_I have to admit that she is really beautiful…_

As I wanted to say something I see what she wears, or better what she doesn't wears.

I feel how my head begins to burn and something flows out my nose….

Short after, Watari joins us and looks from the girl to me and back again. Now it seems that he sees it too 'cause his cheeks become a red color too. The girl walks straight to the wardrobe and seeks something to wear. As she found a black shirt and a black trousers she looks questioning at Watari who nods slightly and she get, without hesitation because of Watari and me out of her top, puts the black one on and get then into a black/Lila slip. Again she turns toward us

'' Can I cut the trousers a little? '' She asks and holds them in front of her to show the big difference.

Watari nods again and she begins to cut the trousers with her… nails… and put them on.

_That is really… an interesting first meet…_

_+++ +++ +++ +++ The End +++ +++ +++ +++_

_Hello! _

_Again I excuse myself for any mistakes in this text. I'm German and I'm still learning! Please don't be mad at me! xD_

_No seriously!_

_Haha! I uploaded this story already in German but I realize that this site is more for the English language. So I will upload it in English. _

_Who still wants to read it in German, just go on my profile there is a link for another web-site._

_Like always I love Reviews and Favorites! :)_

_XOXO_

_Robin-Sukino :*_


	2. Chapter 2 - Do I know you?

**_Chapter 2 – Do I know you?_**

- Robin's POV -

I look quick into the mirror who is inside of the right door and close it then. After that I turn around and go straight to the black haired panda-boy.

'' Can I ask you something? '' I ask with a false smile.

'' What would that be? '' He asks back in a monotone voice.

_Woah! __This voice… creepy but sexy too!_

'' Could it be that you're a virgin? '' I ask innocent. Watari begins to laugh loud and gets prompt a glare from the panda-boy.

'' What's so funny? You're mean, I'm a virgin too and proud of it thank you! '' While Watari goes on laughing the boy looks at me as if I just become insane.

'' No seriously! Are you a virgin? ''

'' Why do you want to know? '' He asks back.

'' Interest. Well, ya don't have to tell me. I just thought that because you were so… shy? Yeah because ya reacted so shy about seeing me naked. Don't worry I'm not making fun of it. I hate it when people touch me too! Oh! I'm Robin by the way. Robin Sukino, nice to meet ya Panda-boy. '' I don't care to give him my hand, he doesn't either…

'' Nice to meet you too Robin Sukino… My name is Ryuzaki Rue. ''

_He lies! That's not his name! _

I grin and turn to Watari,

'' Hey, thank you for letting me stay tonight. That's a pretty cool room! See ya! Bye Ryu! '' I throw a hand kiss at both of them and leave.

As I come in the Lobby I realize that I forgot my Phone at Watari's. I just want to go in a lift as I feel a hand on my shoulder. Out of reflex, I grab the hand and turn the guys arm almost flat on his back…!

'' I just wanted to bring you your phone. Could you please let go? '' I hear the calm voice of Ryu say. I let him go as quickly as I can and stare at him.

'' Oh fuck! I'm so sorry! I thought you were an enemy! Did I hurt you? You're bleeding! Come with me! '' I say and drag him out of the Hotel in a dark side street.

'' Show me your wound. ''

_It seems that he get scared, his aura changes and I feel his breath get more speed…_

'' I won't hurt you… Come on I will heal it, trust me.'' I say calmingly.

He looks at me another moment but puts then his sleeve a little up and I see a big scratch.

_I'd really scratch him! I'm so stupid! No wonder he is afraid of me! _

'' I'm so sorry… I didn't want this. I thought you wanted to attack me… I should have known better…'' I say quiet.

I ignore his stare and look at the scratch.

It's like 5 mm wide and maybe 8cm long. It goes down his right arm. I lay my hand flat on the cut, close my eyes and concentrate myself on my energy…

- L's POV -

I look after Robin Sukino as she went out of the Room. Next my view went on the bed in which she slept only a few hours ago. Suddenly I see a mobile phone on the pillow, which isn't Watari's neither is it mine. I go over to the bed, lift it up with my thumb and index finger and study it closely. Watari walks up next to me and takes a close look at it too,

'' That's Robins. '' He says.

Without another word I leave the hotel room and go down to the lobby.

As I walk out of the lift I see Robin stand before the next on. I think she noticed that her phone wasn't with her anymore. I go over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

After that everything goes very fast: She turns around like a flash and presses my arm almost flat on my back.

'' I just wanted to bring you your phone. Could you please let go? '' I say calm and as fast she grabs me, as fast she lets go of me.

'' Oh fuck! I'm so sorry! I thought you were an enemy! Did I hurt you? You're bleeding! Come with me! '' She drags me out of the Hotel in a dark side street.

'' Show me your wound. ''

_She hurt me… She just… hurt me…_

I can feel how panic begins to grow in me.

'' I won't hurt you… Come on I will heal it, trust me.''

_Trust her? I don't even know her! But what could I possible lose?_

I show her my wound and she studies it.

_She really did a good hit on me._

She places her hand flat on the cut and I can feel how my arm twitches slightly. Robin closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. I look at her face and suddenly I feel a strange feeling goes through my whole body. I look at her hand and see a white light comes out it.

As she lifts her hand up a few seconds later, the cut is gone. There is nothing to see of it.

_No scar, no blood, nothing._

I look Robin into the eyes and I almost get scared. She smiles but her eyes are so cold… completely without emotions. It's even worse than by me!

_But this eyes… From where do I know her? I'm to 99% sure I met her somewhere…_

'' Do I know you Robin? '' I ask almost whispering.

- Robin's POV -

'' Do I know you Robin? ''

_If he knows me? That's impossible. I never was in this world before… right?_

'' Don't know. I never was in this world as far as I know. But I'm not completely sure. ''

Ryuzaki's eyes widen a bit more.

'' World? What do you mean by that? ''

_Oh crap…_

**Very good thing Robin! Very clever! You can never shut up right?!**

_Oh shut up! You don't make it any better!_

**That comes from someone who can't deal with her second self without a stupid stone!**

_Without that 'stupid stone' how you call it, the Worlds would be destroyed in no time! _

**Yeah Miss 'I'm such an Angel' you should get an idea otherwise we're doomed!**

_Shut up, I'm already thinking!_

**Hurry up!**

'' Shut the fuck up! '' I say loud. First now I notice that I spoke loud.

'' Ups… I wasn't talking to you. And with world I mean… uhm… well I can't tell you here… ''

_Now he's only more confused…_

**Because that's so much better…**

_You go on my nerves! Is there a reason why you're talking to me that much today?_

**This human…**

_What's with him? _

**We know him I'm sure of that… but from when and where? **

_I don't know._

**That isn't helpful you know?**

_Than think of something better smart ass!_

**Not so aggressive! That's my region!**

_Shut up and think!_

**Aye Aye captain!**

_I laugh my head off…_

**Good!**

_Yes!_

**Yes!**

'' Where did he go? '' I realize that Ryuzaki's gone. I look around confused and feel his presence at the end of the side street where he obviously waits for me.

'' Do you come now? '' He asks and I run towards him.

'' Where? '' He points towards the Hotel.

'' Back to the room, you have to answer me a few questions. '' I nod and we go together back to his room where Watari already waits at us.

'' I see you came back. Is something wrong? '' He asks worried and I smile tired at him,

'' No, everything is all right. ''

'' Well, both of you hadn't had anything for breakfast. Would you like some tea and toast? '' He asks kindly.

'' Like in England…'' I say with dreamy voice.

'' What? ''

'' In England is Toast and Tea normal as breakfast. ''

'' Oh, yes… so, hungry yes or no? ''

'' Mhhhh… Yes. ''

We go together in the kitchen and sit down. Watari brings me some Toast with marmalade and a cup of tea. The same for Ryuzaki and himself. While Watari sits in a normal position, Ryuzaki sits with his knees to his chest and I myself with both legs crossed.

'' I thought you only eat sweets. My world picture is broken…'' I say ironic.

'' Well I eat sweets most of the time, they help me to think but to breakfast I eat some toast too. Are you eating sweets? '' He asks with a piece of toast in his mouth.

'' I never eat sweets. The last time I eat some I was maybe 6. '' Ryuzaki drops his toast and stares shocked at me.

'' Than you have to hurry and eat some! How can you live without some sugar? ''

'' Oh I won't live completely without sugar. I eat fruits in which is sugar and-''

'' That's not what I mean. I mean the white one.-''

'' The one who ruins the teeth, I know. '' Without another word he stands up, goes over to one of the cabinets and get out some chocolate and bonbons. He puts them in front of me on the table.

'' Eat. ''

'' … '' I open the chocolate and smell at it.

'' Not thanks…''

'' Why not? ''

'' 'Cause I don't like it! ''

'' How do you know? You didn't try it. ''

After a short eye roll from me I bite off a little piece of it. Not even after 2 seconds I know I was right! I quickly grab my glass of tea and flush my mouth with it.

'' That's disgusting! '' Watari grins slightly while Ryuzaki looks at me like I got a second head.

'' I'm needed, have to go. '' I place a piece of paper with my number on the table and leave.

I run into a little street and disappear in one of my portals.

- L's POV -

After Robin left I turn to Watari,

'' Watari, is it possible that I know Robin? Was she maybe in whammy for short time? ''

Watari stands up and leaves the room. As he came back he hands me a photo.

'' I'm not completely sure if it's Robin, but she looks like her…''On the photo I can see Watari, me and a girl with long silver hair and bright purple eyes.

_She looks like Robin, only smaller… That means I was right._

On the Photo is a little girl with cat ears and a cat tail who are like her hair, silver.

- L's Flashback -

I walk through the streets from England. Watari allowed me to leave the Whammy and go alone into the town. It's already dark and only a few people are on the streets.

I just crossed a dark side street as I see someone moving behind the dustbins. I go slowly closer to them and I can see a girl that seems a little younger than me. Then suddenly I see that she has cat ears and a tail. I take a step back but go closer again.

_She sleeps but she's cold. What is she doing here?_

I carefully shook the girl a little bit and after she twitches 2 times with her ears and 2 times with her nose, she opens her eyes and looks at me. As she recognizes me she seems scared like hell. She struggles away from me and tries to bring as much distance between us as possible. In her eyes are tears that seem to fall every minute.

_Why is she so afraid?_

I go down on my knees to be in the same height like her. Carefully I stretch my hand towards her,

'' Don't worry… I won't hurt you… Come here…''

She observes my hand and seems to calm down a bit. She takes my hand and I pull her to her feet but as soon as I let go of her hand, she falls back to the ground.

'' Are you alright? What are you doing here? '' She just looks curious at me but keeps silent.

'' Don't you speak English? '' She seems to think a moment…

'' Don't you speak English? '' She repeats my words.

_I think that's no use…_

Again I pull her to her feet but he just falls back on the ground. I go a few steps away from her and she follows me on all four like a cat. Together we go back to the Whammy…

_I have to ask Watari what to do with her…_

As we arrive I put the girl on the couch to the aquarium and go to search for Watari. Like I suggested I find him in the kitchen where he seems to prepare my sweets.

'' Watari could you help me? I have a little… problem…''

'' Of course L, what's the matter? ''

'' You have to see that. I found a girl behind a few dustbins. She doesn't speak English, she can't walk on two legs and… Watari she has cat ears and a tail. '' Watari looks a bit strangely at me but he follows me than to the girl which seems to talk with the fishes…

'' I suggest you mean her L? '' I nod and Watari walks towards her. He sits down next to her and watches her for a moment while she meows towards the fishes. The girl twitches her nose two times and seems to smell then she turns towards Watari and meows towards him too.

'' Hello young Lady. ''

'' Meow. '' Watari looks towards me on what the girl notices me too. She jumps from the couch and runs towards me.

'' She seems to like you L. '' The girl looks to Watari and back to me.

'' L? '' I lean down to her and place my thump at my lower lip. She looks at me and copies my move…

'' My name is L. And what's yours? '' I ask slowly. Again she looks confused and tittles her head to the side. Watari kneels down next to us now and looks at the girl and back to me,

'' Maybe we should try it with sign language…? ''

'' L, my name is L. '' I sign on myself and back on the girl,

'' And who are you? '' She point with her finger on me,

'' L…'' I nod and her finger wanders on herself,

'' Robin. ''

'' So, Robin… It's nice to meet you Robin. ''

- Flashback End -

'' I remember! I found Robin behind a few dustbins. At this time she couldn't speak English, not even walk normally on two legs. '' Watari nods and looks at the paper with her number,

'' We should invite her for dinner… Does she remember you? '' He asks and I shake my head,

'' No I don't think so…''

'' Then maybe we should wait until she does. It wouldn't be good to overwork her. '' I nod and look at her number where I see the German area code…

'' She seems to come from Germany. There is a German area code. But we talked Japanese with her and back then we taught her English. '' Watari nods.

'' Yes that's true… But think about it how fast she learned English. She hasn't even needed 4 moths to speak it fluent. I think she speaks more languages than these 3. ''

'' Yes that's quite possible. I really want to know why and where she disappeared on her 7. Birthday…? '' I ask a bit to Watari but mostly to myself.

'' Yes I would like to know that too… Maybe you should really call her, invite her for dinner. ''

'' Yes I will do that. '' I take her number and go in my room. ''

_Let's see if you remember me Robin…_

I hold the phone between my thumb and index finger from my left and while I call her number with my right index finger. After I hear it ring two times she answers the call…

- Robin's POV -

After I run through my portal, I get in world 1782. I didn't have to look where the problems is. The screaming from the humans who are in the out of control train is annoying loud…! The train drives right onto a deep canyon. I jump onto the train and break a window. Abruptly the humans flew in the other direction to get away from me.

'' You should stay still and hold onto something I'm going to stop the train now. '' My voice is emotionless and bored. I run in front of the train and stop him without using much force. The humans flew out the train without looking at me another time. They just want to get away from me. Only a little girl with a teddy bear on her arm comes with a flower towards me, she smiles shy at me and hands me the flower. I get down to her and take the flower.

'' Thank you Robin Sukino. '' Her voice is just a cheep. I smile false at her,

'' Every time again. Goodbye. '' I jump over the roof tops in the next forest where I disappear in another one of my portals.

Now I'm in world 22 where I'm still a student. In some worlds I'm student and in some I have work. I believe I'm in… 4567 worlds a student, while I work in 234112 worlds without any payment. I refuse to take money from humans!

This world accepts me, they don't celebrate me but they let me live here without any complications. I just want to go in a small shop as my phone vibrates in my pocket.

_What's that for a number? The area code is from Japan. Probably Watari or Ryuzaki…_

'' What's the matter Panda-boy? '' I ask grinning.

'' Hello Robin. I want to invite you for dinner. '' His voice is emotionless.

_Sad I hoped he would get mad if I call him panda-boy…_

'' Today? Yeah I think that's 'key. ''

'' All right, come at 8pm to the hotel. The number you already know. ''

_I think until 8 I've got the worlds under control. _

'' 'kay see ya later panda-boy. '' I cut the call and put the phone back in my pocket.

_I wonder why they want me there? _

**Don't know, you'll find out.**

_Oh you again…_

**Yes me again!**

_You know by now where we know him? _

**I wandered through your memories but he is nowhere. And I can't get inside the part you locked up! **

_That's purpose! If you see them, I will too and I don't want to remember that!_

**Then go on and live without knowing it!**

_Don't act like you don't want to know who he is! You're just as curious as I am._

**Wrong! I just want to know what his blood tastes like!**

_Forget it! You'll never ever get humans blood to drink! _

**You want to know what it tastes like too!**

_I'm much more satisfied with my blood pills._

**Yeah but only 'cause you locked your real power away!**

_You're annoying! Go away!_

**Next time, Robin!**

_I have to cut her out of my mind… Well, let's see what's going on her…_

- L's POV -

I put my phone back into my pocket and go back to Watari…

'' Watari, Robin arrives at 8 pm. Please prepare everything. ''

'' Yes L. So what do you want to do to help her remember? '' I sink my head and shrug my shoulders,

'' I'm not sure yet Watari…''

I turn and go back into my room. I close the door quietly behind me and sit down on my chair.

_How can I help you to remember Robin? I want to know where and why you disappeared back then… I'm 100% sure that I will help you to remember me and Watari, whatever is necessary for that…!_


End file.
